


Two Eyes

by ButTheSkiesAboveAreJustAsBig (DeepDarkOceanDepths)



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Everyone was staring at me, Gen, inspired by gym class, poem, tru story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDarkOceanDepths/pseuds/ButTheSkiesAboveAreJustAsBig
Summary: Poem





	Two Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hai  
> I like comments

We’re meant to have  
two eyes.  
But sometimes,  
more are on us.

Why are more eyes  
always  
on us?  
We’re meant to have  
two eyes.

When more eyes  
find us,  
it’s not  
what you’re used to.

We’re meant to have  
two eyes.  
But more find us.


End file.
